A Dark Conspiracy
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Angry that Kirby is popular in Cappy Town, eNeMeE sent a monster called Dark Matter to make everyone despise Kirby. Dark Matter went into Cappy Town and controlled all the residents to despise Kirby. Now Kirby must figure out why everyone is starting to despise him.


A Dark Conspiracy

It was a peaceful day in Cappy Town. Kirby, the town's hero, is enjoying his day. Kirby is playing soccer with Tuff and his friends while Tiff is reading a book.

"Here Kirby," said Tuff as he kicked the ball towards Kirby.

Kirby kicked the incoming ball. Tiff smiled as Kirby continued playing. At noon, Kirby went to Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. Chef Kawasaki served Kirby lunch.

"Here's your meal Kirby," said Chef Kawasaki.

"Poyo," said Kirby. He then gobbled up his lunch. Later Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala went to the mayor's house to help the mayor. After Kirby and his friends finished the chores, Hana prepared a meal for them. Kirby and his friends joined the mayor's family for dinner. Kirby was very happy about his day.

King Dedede was watching Kirby from the castle's balcony.

"Kirby always seemed to get good hospitality," Dedede complained.

"Everyone likes Kirby, he pretty much saves the day," said Escargoon.

Dedede was angry. "I've got to figure a way to get rid of Kirby," he said. He continued spying on Kirby.

Meanwhile eNeMeE was also spying on Kirby. He was angry at Kirby. In fact, eNeMeE despises Kirby more than Dedede does. The salesman watched his boss muttering to himself.

"I despise that puffball, he always foils my schemes to conquer the universe," said eNeMeE. He begins to mimic in a high voice. "Kirby, save us from that monster; Kirby, you're our hero," eNeMeE mimicked. Then he began to mutter angrily. "Kirby, Kirby, **Kirby**!" said eNeMeE angrily. He pounded his fist.

"That star warrior is popular," said the salesman. "Pretty much everyone loves him."

eNeMeE nodded. "Kirby has beaten my monsters because he has friends. There must be some way to get rid of Kirby's popularity." he said. eNeMeE then grinned evilly. "That's it. I'll use a monster to make everyone despise Kirby as much as I do." eNeMeE said wickedly. He turned to the salesman. "Send Dark Matter to Dream Land so that he can get rid of Kirby," said eNeMeE.

"Right away sir," replied the salesman. The salesman took out a small tube with darkness inside it. He opened the tube thus releasing the darkness. It headed towards Dream Land. eNeMeE smirked. "Soon Dark Matter will change everyone's feelings towards that pink pest; then I'll be able to defeat Kirby **once and for all!**" he said.

It was nighttime and everyone is sleeping peacefully, unaware of what is going to happen. A dark cloud appeared and spread all over Cappy Town. The darkness soon enveloped the residents.

The next day, Kirby woke up ready for the whole day. However what he doesn't realize is that today is going to be different. Kirby saw Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, and Honey. He went over to them. When they saw Kirby, they scowled.

"Kirby, what are you doing here?" Tuff asked angrily.

"Yeah, go away Kirby," said Iro.

Kirby was confused. Just then Tokkori showed up.

"What's going on?" asked Tokkori. He then saw Kirby. "Kirby, get out of here," said Tokkori.

Tuff and his friends left while Tokkori went back to Kirby's house. Confused, Kirby headed towards the village.

Kirby arrived at the village. He waved to the Cappies but the Cappies glared at Kirby. Kirby began to wonder why the Cappies are glaring at him. He went inside Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. Chef Kawasaki showed up and glared at Kirby.

"Kirby, get out of my restaurant," he said. Chef Kawasaki and the customers threw food at Kirby but Kirby ate it up. He was then kicked out by Chef Kawasaki. "And stay out," said Chef Kawasaki.

Kirby decided to go to the mayor's house. He went inside and saw Hana, the mayor's wife, sweeping up the house. When she saw Kirby, she began hitting him with her broom.

"Get away from me Kirby," said Hana.

Kirby squealed as he got hit by the broom. "Poyo!" shouted Kirby. The mayor and his family showed up.

"Hana, what's Kirby doing here?" asked Mayor Blustergas.

"He showed up out of nowhere," the mayor's wife said angrily.

"Get out of our house," said the mayor. He shooed Kirby out of the house. Suddenly the mayor's sheep charged at Kirby. Kirby was sent flying. He went back to the village. Kirby saw a group of Cappies at the village square. The Cappies turned to Kirby and glared at him.

"Go away Kirby," said one of the Cappies.

Kirby did not move. Chief Bookem showed up.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked the Cappies.

One of the Cappies pointed at Kirby. "That pink puffball won't go away," said the Cappy.

Chief Bookem turned around and pulled out his gun. He aimed the gun at Kirby. "I'm going to shoot you if you don't leave," he said. Kirby backed away and left.

The same thing pretty much happens to Kirby. Each time Kirby visits a place in the village, he gets kicked out. By now Kirby was beginning to worry. Why is everyone angry at him? Kirby knew he didn't do anything wrong. He decided to go to the castle and talk to Tiff. Surely Tiff might know something. Kirby went into the castle. He soon arrives at Tiff's bedroom. Tiff is sitting at her desk, reading a book as her back is turned.

"Tiff," Kirby called out.

Tiff put the book down and stood up. Her back is still turned. She clenched her fists.

"How many times do I have to tell you, **don't interrupt me!**" said Tiff angrily. She turned around and glared at Kirby. Kirby gasped. Tiff's eyes are red. She approached Kirby as he backed away. "Get out of here," she said. Kirby began to shutter. He knew something was wrong with Tiff. He went into the living room and saw Tiff's family. Their eyes are red too. Kirby exited the room and ran. He bumped into Dedede. Dedede and Escargoon turned around. Kirby saw that their eyes are red as well.

"I'm going to terminate you Kirby," said Dedede. He swung his hammer at Kirby. Kirby avoided the hammer as he continued running. Dedede and Escargoon chased after Kirby. Tiff and her family followed Dedede and Escargoon. Kirby arrived at the courtyard. The villagers, along with Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees, blocked Kirby's path. Their eyes are glowing red.

"Destroy Kirby," said the mob.

Kirby backed away but it was no use. He was soon surrounded by the mob. What was going on? Why is everyone suddenly despising Kirby? Suddenly Kirby heard an evil laugh. Kirby saw a cloaked dark figure. The figure had spiky hair and a mask with a single eye. The cloak is tan with blue shoulder pads. Kirby could tell that the creature was a monster.

"Hello Kirby," said the monster. Kirby shuttered. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dark Matter," said the monster. "I'm the one who caused all this." Kirby tilted his body. "eNeMeE sent me to get rid of you," explained Dark Matter. "I had taken control over your friends and made them despise you." Dark Matter chuckled. "You won't be able to defeat me; you're simply a helpless puffball now," mocked Dark Matter. "All of your friends will eliminate you." Dark Matter rose into the air. "Attack!" ordered Dark Matter. Everyone lunged at Kirby. Kirby jumped out of the way. There was no way Kirby would hurt his friends.

Meta Knight showed up. "Kirby, you have to get rid of Dark Matter; it's the only way to free everyone," said Meta Knight.

Kirby nodded. He faced Dark Matter. Dark Matter chuckled.

"So you want to fight me," said Dark Matter. "Well then be it."

Dark Matter pulled out a sword and charged at Kirby. Kirby jumped out of the way. Dark Matter shot energy beams from its sword. Kirby avoided the attack. Dark Matter began swinging the sword at Kirby. Kirby avoided the swings from the sword. Kirby knew he had to stop Dark Matter. Kirby began inhaling. Dark Matter struggled from the inhale. Unfortunately the force from the inhale caused Dark Matter to let go of the sword. Kirby sucked up the sword and transformed into Sword Kirby. Dark Matter was angry. It pulled out another sword and began swinging the sword at Kirby. Kirby swung his sword to counteract the attack. Dark Matter launched dark energy orbs. Kirby deflected the orbs by swing his sword. The orbs hit the monster. Sword Kirby then attacked Dark Matter. Dark Matter glared at Kirby. Dark Matter let out a roar and glowed. The glow disappeared and Dark Matter appeared in its true form. Its true form is a black sphere with orange orbs around it and a single eye.

"I'm going to crush you Kirby," said Dark Matter.

Dark Matter began firing purple lightning from its eye. Kirby avoided the attack. Dark Matter fired a purple beam from its eye. The beam hit Kirby. Kirby lost his Sword ability. Dark Matter laughed evilly.

"Take this Kirby," said Dark Matter.

Dark Matter fired his orbs at Kirby. Kirby saw the orbs coming his way.

"Kirby, inhale the attack," said Meta Knight.

Kirby sucked up Dark Matter's orbs and transformed into Fire Kirby. Fire Kirby spat a fireball at Dark Matter. Dark Matter was angry.

"So that's how you want to play it," said Dark Matter.

Dark Matter began firing his attacks but Kirby evaded them. Fire Kirby breathed fire at Dark Matter thus burning him. Dark Matter then exploded. Dark Matter's victims fainted. Kirby returned to normal.

"You did it Kirby," said Meta Knight.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Just then darkness left the residents and formed into one large mass of darkness. The darkness left Dream Land's atmosphere and exploded. Soon everyone woke up.

"What happened Escargoon?" asked King Dedede.

"I don't know Sire," said Escargoon.

Kirby ran up to Tiff. Tiff hugged him.

"Kirby, I'm glad you're okay," she said.

Kirby was happy that everyone is back to normal. Dedede and Escargoon are not happy to see Kirby.

"Well, I'm out of here," said Dedede.

"Hey, couldn't you at least thank Kirby?" asked Tiff angrily.

"Yeah, after all Kirby had saved you guys," said Tuff.

"We don't give any thanks to that pink puffball," said Escargoon. He and Dedede left the courtyard.

Tiff and Tuff were angry at Dedede's and Escargoon's remark.

"Don't waste your time on them," Meta Knight told them.

Tiff sighed. "I guess you're right," she said. "We're just glad that Kirby defeated the monster."

Kirby jumped into the air as he once again saved the day.


End file.
